Zoroark and Legends (Gijinka Story Chapter 1)
by stopmakingmejoinkikbots
Summary: A girl in the Pokémon world finds herself in another world; where only Gijinkas thrive.


When are you going to get a Pokémon, Enma?" Renée asked, jabbing said girl in the ribs.

"Knock it off!" Enma snapped, shoving her friend away. She was usually a calm person, but because she bruised easily from even a light poke, she had a low tolerance for touching. She blew a light brown lock out of her face, and her grey eyes held murder in them. "You know I don't like that." She took a moment to exale, then stooped low to pick up Renée's Meowth, an entitled little thing named Duchess. "But to answer you..." Enma frowned. "You know I'm not capable of taking care of another living creature. I'm content enough with watching my Dad's Mightyena."

Renée rolled her blue eyes. Her red hair seemed to glow in the dying light of Olivine City, a sea port located in Johto. Enma was from Hoenn, while Renée was from their current location. "You might as well be considered his owner. Your dad is never home." But her pale face softened, and she stopped Enma. "How about you bring Rouge tonight and we can have a sleepover. Ok?"

Enma smiled, despite the sting from Renée previous mark. She couldn't be mad at her; what she said was true. "Alright. I'll stop by in thirty minutes."

Enma arrived to her house, and the first thing she did when she took a step inside was to listen for her dad, but heard nothing. Sighing, Enma placed down her bag. Whistling sharply, Enma called, "Rouge, come here boy!"

Enma grinned when she heard a thud, and the sound of nails clicking against the floor as the owner scrambled to greet her. The family Mightyena turned around the corner, and charged at Enma. Laughing, the girl kneeled down and hugged the wolf-like monster. "Heya boy!" Enma said, screwing her eyes closed as Rouge's tongue licked her cheek. "Now, I'm going to go get my stuff, and we're going to Renée's house. You want to come?"

"Grrr," Rouge responded, wagging his tail. Enma knew the only reason why he was fine with going to Renée's house was because of the amazing treats she kept around, as Renée and her brother, both living together, had a lot of canine and feline Pokémon.

"Alright, alright. Let me through, and we'll head out."

Enma reached the house, with her backpack clunking against her back. The Mightyena had long since left her in the dust, having ditched her the moment she stepped outside. So as she approached her friend's house, she could see the canine was already sitting on the doorstep.

"Are you kidding me?' Enma sighed jokingly, "You're at least ten years old, stop acting like you're still a Poochyena. You're going to get yourself hurt, Rouge."

Rouge's response was to snort and scratch the door. A moment passed, and just as Enma reached where Rouge was, she could near the sound of Renée's Arcanine barking. Just as Renée opened the door, Enma realized with a jolt she had left her cell phone home. "Oh Mew," she groaned, sending an exasperated look to her friend, "I forgot my phone. Dad might call me."

Renée smiled and held out her hand. "It's alright. You head back home and I'll put your stuff down. I ordered pizza."

Nodding, Enma handed her stuff over. She called over her shoulder, "Rouge, I'll be right back. Behave!"

She began to jog briskly, her hair swishing over her summer clothes. One good thing about Olivine City was that even in summer, there was always a cool breeze from the sea. But sometimes, trouble came with that breeze.

Enma came to a complete halt, having thought she heard something. After a moment of silence, the teenager let out a disgruntled scoff. Probably just her imagination, or the random cry of a Pokémon. But she only took a step forward when she froze.

Piercing eyes stared hard at her. The city, she realized, was dead silent. Her heart began to beat wildly, as a cold sweat broke over her skin. Enma couldn't see the eyes, but she sure as Hell could feel them. But she couldn't even try to look around. She was petrified, and couldn't move. It was only when she heard the sound of claws on the concrete behind her that allowed Enma to give movement back.

Primal instinct took over her logical mind, and Enma found herself running. She should have begun to walk slowly, and tamper down her fear, but something inside the eighteen year old told her to run. Run she did, hoping to get away. But next thing she knew, her body was thrown forwards, and stars exploded in her vision when her head bounced off the hard earth. Was this the end?

Enma awoke with a jolt, and groaned at the realization she had a pounding headache. Propping herself up on one elbow, Enma gingerly touched her forehead, where the headache seemed to come from. _What the hell?_ she thought, grimacing.

However, she paused. And slowly lowered her arm. This... was her hand, but what the hell was with the clothes. Gawking, Enma sat up and examined her body. Instead of the shorts and t-shirt she had been wearing, and the flip-flops she had on, she instead wore heavy black boots, with the tips of the boots red, her pants were made of black material, and she wore a black tunic. On her hands were black fingerless gloves. That's when she became aware her hair, which was originally to her shoulders, was thicker and longer.

Biting her lip nervously, Enma pulled her hair in front of her. From what she could tell, she had red hair with black highlights, and a large, blue glass bead holding her hair in a low ponytail.

"..." Flabbergasted, Enma could only think, _Am I suppose to be a Zoroark?_


End file.
